


Clan

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Constantine (2005), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Vampire/Human AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their Clan had been through some rough times lately, now they were hoping things would get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saving

**Author's Note:**

> Gift Blut is German, translated in-story. 
> 
> Some chapters could have quite a bit of swearing in them.

Black-haired, pale-skinned Trinity stopped above the alley as she followed the Half-Demon and drugged up human murderers. Who in turn followed the long brown-haired and gray-eyed L.A.P.D Detective. Her fangs and translucent claws extended, she might not be able to drink Demon blood without being damned, but they weren’t hurting Angela Dodson. Blue-gray eyes reflected emerald-green in the moonlight. Black-leather gleamed as she jumped off the alley wall.

Angela was a psychic who could see the Half-breeds. When she’d loitered around the police station this morning she’d learned that Angela had an impressive record of arrests and kills. This undoubtedly was why she was a target.

Niobe, one of her loves, had been forced to drink cursed blood. It had weakened her so much, the dark-skinned vampiress was in a physical coma; she could only communicate using the Matrix - a mental realm only the Half-breeds, human psychics, vampires and wandering souls could reach.

Angela’s gray-eyes were panicked as she landed and stepped out of the shadows. Her voice now hard-edged and cold, “Hey, assholes.” the two men and the Half-Demon turned.

She sprang at the closest man, white with dark-hair and green-eyes to slash out his throat. Unconsciously, she accessed the Matrix, the realm’s influence slowed time as she kicked him away. He crashed into the ground with a spurt of sickeningly sweet blood. A second later, she twisted and punched the dark-skinned man, her claws left bloody-furrows in his cheek. The man’s neck snapped from the force. Even if it hadn’t her claws, like her fangs, **could** release venom that paralyzed and amplified the pleasure of being bitten, then killed if given enough time.

Above her she heard a very slow heartbeat, only twenty beats a second, a Vampire’s heartbeat. It only increased with extreme emotions, mostly anxiety or pleasure. The Half-Demon punched her, it threw her across the alley to slam into the ground. Constantine’s gravelly voice from above, “I’ll deal with him, get her out.”

Tall, pale-skinned and black-haired the psychic Vampire, who was also an Exorcist jumped down. She was still surprised that he was willing to help. Considering that Markus had killed the Ice-Blood Clan leader and taken control. Thanks to that though the Gift Blut, Poison Blood, Clan had gained three more warriors. Nodded to the man and scooped up Angela to leap onto the roof.

Angela was bleeding from her arm, when she got back home she’d have to find something to bandage it. Unless you were going to give a human three doses of Vampire blood, you never gave any. Blood was for changing someone alone, nothing else.

Most of the Vampire members of Ice-Blood, Constantine and Vlad, didn’t mind the change. Smith, however, having been Adam’s brother resented Markus. Besides the two black-haired Vampires and human who were Smith’s loves, he ignored her and everyone else. Vlad was a normal Vampire, but Smith like the icy-eyes suggested could control ice and air. When she had first been changed she’d dreamed of abilities like that.

Cold wind whipped passed them as she leaped from the alley onto a taller building. She looked down at Angela, who stared at her with shocked awe in the dark-gray eyes. It made her wonder if her eyes were still glowing green from hunting. It hit her, that like long ago when she’d been an enforcer of a different name it’d amazed her to see Markus and Niobe jump from a four-storey roof. Incredulous, that her Niobe could do such an amazing and impossible thing.

Neither Markus, Niobe nor herself had any extra abilities, but Perse was able to convince almost anyone of anything. Perse had been a skilled manipulator in life, if only so she could survive her abusive husband. Thank God, that bastard was long dead or she’d go kill him again.

She murmured, “You’ll be fine soon, Detective.”

Dazed the woman replied, “Angela or Angie, is fine.” Gray-eyes blinked warmly up at her. Let herself smile briefly as she nodded and front-flipped off the building. To land in front of her home. It was made of crumbling tan-bricks with gray around the windows. What she was interested in however was the basement. The only ones who lived in the building were the homeless people that the Clan found. Given shelter, in return the people would give a bit of blood and then Markus would pay them to start a new life.

A Vampire could choose when they used their enhanced senses. For a second she listened for the others - Vlad and Smith were with Neo, Constantine must’ve hated being dragged out of their bedroom. Perse’s heartbeat was around thirty, anxious about Niobe, while Niobe’s own heart was at ten beats a minute. Surely, there must be some cure for the curse that Niobe had fallen under. Constantine couldn’t think of an earthly spell to reverse it. Markus was walking toward the basement door, the blond, originally, German/Romanian man opened it for her with a bow.

Constantine slipped by her, hissing at Vlad and Smith, “You fucks. Fucking assholes.”

Smith’s dark drawl amused, “I thought that was the point.”

Markus, herself and Vlad laughed as the Exorcist-Vampire ran down the dark, tunnel-like hallway and turned into his bedroom. Let her expanded hearing fade back to normal, before she walked into the hallway. Called back to Markus, “Don’t close the door yet. It’ll be too dark for her.”

While she could see by the faint light coming through the cracks in the ceiling, Angela most definitely could not. A minute later she walked past the men’s bedroom into the living room. The walls were covered in Markus’s ancient, multi-hued tapestries. Markus was born a bastard of a German Duchess and a Romanian peasant in the four-teen hundreds. As Angela raised her head to look at the tapestry of the fiery sun and a black lion, she put the woman down on the white couch.

Perse, Persephone her other love, emerged from the second door on the left with a bandage and alcohol wipe. The long black-haired, Italian Vampiress wore a dark-red dress, her beautiful tanned face was stressed. Smiled as she walked over and kissed her as she took the supplies, for a second resting her head against the slightly taller woman’s shoulder. Murmured, “We’ll find a way, Perse, Niobe’ll get better. She **has** to get better.”

Perse’s warmly accented voice, “I know we will, Trin. Who are you ?” the last as they turned to Angela. For the first time she noticed what Angela was wearing, a white blouse and dark-slacks, along with a pendant. It looked like a silver pentacle and like the one she’d seen Constantine give his apprentice Chaz. A few days later the curly brown-haired teen was found murdered. They’d learned that he’d become a Half-Angel at his funeral.

Angela gave the same reply to Perse as she’d been given a few minutes ago. They walked back over to the couch together, Perse took Angela’s arm to hold it still. As she slid the alcohol wipe over the cut, the Detective winced and said, “I thought Vampires were supposed to be dead. Then again, I haven‘t met many before tonight you guys are good at avoiding us.”

Markus answered, “We are, or we were our pulses are far slower and our bodies are only a few degrees below normal to help us blend in.”

When she pulled the wipe away she saw it was a shallow cut in the woman’s arm. Markus ran into the first door on the left, his bedroom, emerging with a sterile needle and thread to sew up the wound. After it was finished Perse let go of Angela and handed her the bandage to wrap it lightly. Satisfied, she walked to the first door on the right. Where Niobe lay unconscious in the bed.


	2. Matrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Matrix was useful, but was also annoying because it made her forget.

Trinity walked into the cream-walled room, up to Niobe. Her love was laid out on the dark-red bed. Niobe‘s dark-skin looked sickly under the florescent light, her black-hair still in its little knotted style. Despite the sickness, the ancient Vampiress was still beautiful, the full lips had returned to their almost pink color. It was only darker because of the blood Perse‘d just fed her. That was why they collected the homeless people’s blood, because Niobe couldn’t hunt herself. She lay down beside the slightly shorter woman to cast her mind into the Matrix.

It was rather like a near-death experience - dimly she could still feel her body, but she had left it. They said that Heaven and Hell looked like L.A. just in light or fire, so was the Matrix except that it was tinted green. So, it appeared to be nearly the same room. Except for the fact that now, now Niobe, in her purple tank top and dark-jeans, sat up and smiled at her. Leaned up to kiss the now dark-pink lips, before she hugged Niobe.

One thing she liked about the Matrix, you looked how you thought of yourself. Which in Niobe’s case was being healthy, while someone who was blind could see until they left. It was hard in here to remember that Niobe couldn’t just leave with her. That her and Perse’s love couldn’t leave without the curse killing her.

The woman returned her hug as she said, “Before you ask, I’m okay, seriously. How are you, Trin ? Cause it’s boring in here. Perse with her tale of shopping didn’t really help.”

She responded, “Good, I saved a rather cute Detective Dodson just barely. Well, Constantine helped there was a Half-Demon following her.”

A raised eyebrow as Niobe pulled away, “Oh, what’s she look like ?”

“Long brown-hair, tan-skin and the most beautiful gray-eyes I’ve ever seen. Angela is a psychic so she could visit you. Maybe we could get her to help somehow.”

Niobe laughed, “Have you noticed nearly everyone in the Clan has black-hair ? I mean, besides Markus and Smith. Seriously, you, me, Perse and Vlad along with John and Neo, its crazy. We already know who gave me the cursed blood, that was Anthony and I doubt Angela could help with him. Speaking of not helping, is Adrian still being an ass ?”

Even though she smiled, that last question made her roll her eyes, “Yes, Smith is still ignoring everyone.”

Niobe’s right thumb caressed her cheekbone. Dark-eyes became distant and Niobe’s free hand’s claws extended, “Anthony, that bastard, even though he killed my parents two thousand years ago, it still feels like yesterday sometimes. So, don’t get too mad at Adrian, it‘s only been a few months, maybe a year. The only difference is I’ve accepted and let it go. Adrian just hasn’t reached that point yet.”

Her love was the oldest Vampire in the Clan, followed by Perse and Markus. After Markus was herself, Vlad, Constantine and lastly Smith. Then she shook her head, “He’s able to control ice and air, you’d think he’d have gotten over it by now.”

Niobe sighed, “You should go back and get some sleep. I’ll see you later, oh, would you see if the Detective wants to introduce herself tomorrow ?”

“Of course.” With that said, she let herself start to disappear.

Niobe laughed, “Green sparkles, Trin, they suit you.”

Smiled softly as she re-entered her body. She felt Perse’s presence on Niobe’s other side as she fell asleep.


	3. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew that his resentment of Markus and obsession with his brother's death was unhealthy.

Smith turned away from his little brother to look out the old Audi’s window, at their sister Ellen’s house. Their nieces, the twins had had their twelfth birthday today. Ellen and the girls stood on the green-house’s doorstep and waved. Both himself and Adam waved back as Adam drove away. For some reason, Adam had refused to let him drive when it was his own car. Well, Father had given it to him.

The street-lights came on as Adam stated, “Adri, I’ve got something to tell you.”

“What that you are actually straight ? I refuse to believe it.”

“Ha ha, very funny but no. It’s about Hector.”

“By Hector, you mean suspected drug-dealer Hector ?”

Adam slammed a hand against the steering-wheel, “Would you stop being a damned fucking FBI Agent for one second and actually be my brother ?”

The gray-eyes flashed angrily as he turned back and answered, “What is it ? What has he gotten you into now ?”

The red-haired Spanish man had introduced Adam to some people that he had arrested a few months later. By that he was not inclined to trust anything Hector wanted Adam to do.

Adam shook his blonde-streaked brown-haired head, “I know you used to stutter when we were younger, but you don’t anymore. You don’t have to talk like an old book, or are you so high above me now that you can’t lower yourself to normal talking ?”

That made him flinch as he remembered the years of bullying he’d endured in elementary and middle school. It had made his already stand-offish personality all the more distant and icy. In high-school he’d turned it around and brought icy sarcastic vengeance on his former tormentors. An up-side it had given him the idea to join the FBI when he graduated to further show them up.

As they stopped at the lights, he replied, “I will talk how I wish, now exactly why did you bring Hector up ?”

“You’re going to think I’m crazy so I’ll just say it. Hector’s a Vampire and he’s two thousand years old.”

It made him laugh, “You are right, you have been reading far too many books. Vampire’s do not exist, little brother.”

A pair of headlights in the opposite lane swerved and crashed into them. Everything went dark as his head slammed into the window. When he opened his eyes, his head ached, his vision was blurry and he felt dizzy. The windshield had shattered on impact with the black-truck, from what he could see the truck‘s driver had fled. Closed his eyes as he turned his head to look at Adam.

His little brother was covered in blood and a glass shard was…lodged in his throat. It was enough to make even him forget his training. “Adam, **Adam !** Wake up.”

* * *

Sighed in relief as his eyes opened not in a bloody vehicle, but to a warm, hot in comparison to his own skin, pale shoulder. With his arm wrapped around Neo’s waist, he raised his head to see by the cracked ceilings light, that Vlad too was still asleep, but John was awake.

John stretched a pale arm over the equally pale Vlad to rest a hand over his, “You were a nightmare about Adam again weren’t you ?”

“So, what of it ?”

“You need to let it go, Niobe lost her family and with Perse it was her sister. They got over it, why can’t you, Adrian Smith ?”

Anger made him hiss, “Why are you calling one of them by a nick-name, John Constantine ?”

John sighed, “It’s been a year already and I’ve gotten to know them, unlike you. It was Adam’s own fault, he didn’t have to accept the challenge. Even knowing how much experience Markus had he did, so, your being angry at Markus isn’t helping. Can‘t you see how angry obsessing over this has made you ?”

“What ? Obviously, I have not and your point is ?”

“Last week you snapped at Neo for asking if you were all right.”

That made him flinch as he looked down at the delicate features of their love who just happened to be human. None of them ever wanted Neo to become a Vampire like themselves nor did Neo himself want to be a Vampire.

Took his time before he replied, “I know it was idiotic and I apologized to him the day after. A few days later Neo accepted my apology.”

John hummed and then Neo yawned and stirred. It caused both himself and John to smile at the sleep-filled mumble of, “M’ning.”

Neo pushed himself up to stretch slowly, like himself Neo did not have the best hand-to-eye coordination for martial arts. Unlike himself though, Neo did not have elemental abilities or know how to use a gun. Though, considering John, Vlad and his own experience it was unlikely Neo would ever truly need to. Still, since Neo wanted the training they gave it happily. So, that when needed, their love could protect himself and others.

Vlad asked still half-asleep, “Where…going, ‘eo ?”

The interruption made Neo startle and fall off the bed with an “Oomph.” then a more awake sounding, “Geez, thanks Vlad. I really needed to fall on my face first thing in the morning. I need to get to work before Rhinehart. Why’d they have to transfer us together ? He thinks he’s so much better than me. If he makes one more joke about my Mom being high when she named me…I swear I’ll punch his smug face.”

How he wished that would happen. Two years ago, when he’d met Neo in New York he had been trying to get the man to help them track down another hacker in exchange for a clean-slate. Rhinehart had at first refused to cooperate with him, refused to send for Neo. The smug dark-haired CEO of Metacor-Tech had said that Neo “Is far too simple-minded for the task you need, Agent Smith. Why don’t I just send for Beuller, instead ? He’s far more capable.”

Even when he had been human Rhinehart’s attitude had made him want to shoot the man for trying to post-pone his case. Now, that he knew Neo even better that desire had tripled as Rhinehart’s treatment of Neo worsened and Metacor-Tech’s Human Resources did nothing despite Neo’s many complaints.

To distract himself, Smith slid out of bed and gathered up their scattered clothes from on the floor. Neo rolled dark-brown almost black-eyes and took Vlad’s green-shirt along with John’s black-slacks. That slim body all his loves had made him envious. Mostly because all they had to do was swap clothes and they were ready for another day. Whereas he was stuck with his own all the time and did not want to use Adam’s old clothes. Even after nearly a year they still smelled too familiar, though it was a idiotic reason to avoid them.

He handed Vlad and John the remaining clothes of their size. All while Neo walked over to the dresser and pulled on a pair of black boxers, then the others clothes. Then he slipped over to the dresser and got out his own new set of clothes. As Neo stumbled into him in the dark, he opened the bedroom door to go into the hallway.


End file.
